Where Do I Go Now That He's Gone
by lozlol
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS With his mentor gone, Peter struggles to adjust to life honouring Tony without becoming too dependent on his legacy. He also meets Tony's daughter Morgan and starts to realise that Tony might not have to be alive for his memory to live on.
1. Chapter 1

**_Where Do I Go Now That He's Gone- Chapter 1:_**

**_ENDGAME SPOILERS!_**

**_AN: I tried to write another Super Family fic and I only got a couple of chapters in, but this one is just a 5 part fic. It was originally a oneshot but it got long enough that I decided to break it up. This follows Peter- and in the last part Morgan- in the immediate and less immediate aftermath of Tony's death, going through Spiderman Far From Home and beyond, I edited it a little to add in some of the lines from the trailer!_**

Salty tears stung in his eyes, but Peter restrained them as he watched the last piece of his mentor float away. Just in front of him, Pepper's long hair blew in the breeze, so loud it was almost like he could hear Tony whispering to him. His aunt pulled him back as Tony's wife and daughter turned away and passed by them, Pepper briefly gripping his hand as she did. He dipped his head in respect, but when they had moved on he opened his palm and found a tiny flashdrive there. A gulp caught in his throat, but he slid it into his pocket and said something to excuse himself from May, not even really sure what was coming out of his mouth. He wasn't focussed on the words, but on a little girl sitting cross-legged in the grass under a tree away from the rest of the group, who were gathering to share memories of their leader and pick at finger food. Her mother tickled her under the chin with a sad smile before heading over to join the others. The nod she gave was almost imperceptible, but Peter caught it and knew what she wanted him to do.

He plopped down in front of the tiny girl, next to her feeling like a Hulk rather than the skinny gangly kid he was. She glanced across to him from the daisy chain she'd just started, and observed "you're my brother, right?" Peter started, his eyes flying open, even though the girl was paying little attention to him, now eyes back on her work. "My dad hid the photo behind one of Grandpa, but I found it ages ago when I was searching for the cookie jar." She moved her hands away from the daisies for a moment to thread a lock of hair behind her ear, those eyes focussing on him again in the way only kids could look at you. With the Avengers he always felt like a baby; at school too with everyone else trying to show off how mature they were. He'd never felt someone looking up to him like this, and it made him shift to try to appear taller. "He looked at you the same way he looked at me. You're his son, right?"

"I-uh" He remembered the way he'd collapsed on Tony as he'd been drifting to dust; the tightness with which the older man had gripped him upon his return. "In a way, I guess, yeah- I am."

She smiled, and pointed at the house. "Plus I know I live here, but there's internet connection everywhere in 2023! You're The Spider-Man from YouTube, right?"

He scoffed. "They still call me that?"

"They call me Morgan," she said, holding out a hand to shake with her father's confidence, even if the voice was a lot more babyish.

Gladly, he took it. "And me Peter- y'know, when they're not calling me the made up name." Having finished crafting the floral piece of headgear, Morgan placed it on Peter's head and smirked, with a satisfied nod. "Suits you."

* * *

When they got back home the apartment felt somehow a lot more empty than the last time he had been here, even though it had only been the two of them for some time. He certainly could have just put headphones on, but Peter had been caught in several acts ranging from wearing his suit to other more mundane teenage activities, so he waited for May to leave to play the hard-drive. Unfortunately that took quite a while because she wasn't jumping at the idea of being separated from him for another five years in her time if they were caught in different areas. She wanted to play on the Xbox together for hours as she told him a point by point breakdown of her thesis, from the political landscape of the current globe to the Broadcasting & Media college course she'd picked up while he was snapped. While he was certainly glad she hadn't wallowed in her despair- although of course she hadn't, this was Aunt May, who picked up the very un-her pastime of knitting and made him five scarves each significantly increasing in quality in the month after Uncle Ben died- he needed a way to get her out of the house. So after she won the sixth game in a row, even with the distraction of explaining every point made in her paper, he clutched his stomach. "Y'know, I'm really craving one of Delmar's subs. It's been so long." Even though to him, it had actually been just over three days since he'd tasted one, Aunt May didn't fully understand the logistics of it, so she nodded eagerly.

"Let's go grab some then!" She got up from the couch to grab her purse.

Forcing a yawn, Peter stretched out his arms, spreading out to take up the space she'd just vacated. "Can I take a 'lil nap? Just a 'lil one. All that dimension hopping is kinda draining." May pulled her purse up on her shoulder and cocked her hip. Maybe she wasn't as easily fooled by his guilt tripping as he'd hoped she'd be. "I'll be refreshed for another round of CoD when you get back."

At the promise she briefly pursed her lips but nodded, not needing to take his order. He always got the same thing and she'd known it for years, even before he'd come to live with her. He shut his eyes and waited for the door to shut before leaping up, vaulting across the length of the room and slamming his own door shut as he jumped from the doorway into the chair in front of his desk; pulling open the lid of the computer that still sat there, although he had to dust some cobwebs off of it, apologising profusely as he relocated a spider that had made his desk its home at some point in the past five years. Then he jammed the hard-drive into its opening, crossing his fingers for it to work. He was worried it would be some type of StarkTech, too advanced for his laptop that hadn't exactly been advanced even in 2018. But luck prevailed and a message popped up on the screen. He clicked on the option to view the files and found only one; a video format. He wasn't sure why he hadn't been expecting it, but the sight of his mentor spinning on a chair like his own evoked a short gasp, and Peter immediately stopped doing the same, focussing all his attention instead on the screen.

"Hey Parker," said Tony; it was weird that he thought of him as Tony now, but he undeniably did. Maybe it was the softness in his voice as he said Peter's name. "If you're seeing this it's, uh, it means you made it back but I didn't." He broke off the serious tone with a short laugh. "Don't think anyone else saw that precise trade coming, but I didn't get the genius label from nowhere." He ran a hand through his hair, a lot more grey than it used to be. Peter hadn't noticed it when he'd been going, he'd stayed focused on the scars on his mentor's face; the life draining out of him. This Tony wasn't physically gone yet, but the emotion on his face showed he was prepared for the possibility. "Don't get me wrong, kid, I want to be there, so bad. Not just to show you this, but for my own kid. Morgan. Look, I- I don't want her dragged into this like I did to you." Tony looked straight through the camera into his eyes. "That was wrong of me, even though you stepped up. I will not have Morgan stepping up anytime soon, no matter how much she might want to." He held up the hard drive. "As well as watching the video on this, you can use it to take my finger print to get inside a lab in New York. Call Happy; he'll take you there. If I could, I would explain all this to you by your side, but you're just gonna have to make do with my voice." He stood up, pausing close to the camera and looking into it again. "I'm trusting you to keep Morgan's safe until you think she's of the right age. I'm trusting you to use yours to protect yourself so you'll be around to help her." He cocked an eyebrow. "And because I don't want you gone either. Especially not if I give my life in exchange." His hand hovered over the button to stop the recording, but first he added. "I know you'll do good Pete. Better than me, I hope. For a long time I only ever did well. I love you three thousand too. Just don't tell anyone."

Then the screen went black. "Mine? My what?"

"Peter, I've got your Cuban!... I swear to God if you got me out of the house to wrack up your score I will know and end you! I memorised it!" He pulled the hard-drive out of his computer and slid it back into his pocket. Much as he ached to find out what Tony had been hiding from him, it seemed he would have to wait at least another few rounds of CoD.

* * *

The next day Peter decided he had given May enough aunt-nephew time, waking up before her for once. Sitting at the breakfast table alone at five am, his finger hovered over Happy's contact information for a good minute, unsure why he was hesitating. Then his stomach let out a low, loud growl, so he got up to pour himself a bowl of lucky charms, thankful for the reprieve. Somehow it was the largest and smallest breakfast he had ever eaten as his mind whirled, wondering what Tony had to show him, what he had to keep hidden from Morgan. On the last spoonful he kept the spoon in his mouth, sucking up the milk as slowly as he could to drag out the time. A loud creak signalled the opening of May's door- which Uncle Ben had been meaning oil for a month before he died. He was gone, but at least Peter had his suitcase to take on field trips. Maybe whatever was waiting for him where Happy was taking him was some piece of Tony that could keep him alive, at least in Peter's heart. Tapping at Gen-Z teenage superpowered speed, he sent the text then flipped his phone over to hide it from May, smiling up at her as she beelined to the coffee machine.

* * *

The drive was... interesting? Happy was far more talkative than usual; not to say that he was anywhere near as chatty as his old boss, but he did ask several questions. First it was about Peter's favourite food, which he explained was cherry pie; specifically the one made by Aunt May. "What about cheeseburgers?" The bodyguard/driver interrupted.

Peter shrugged. "Yeah, I'll take one. Who doesn't like cheeseburgers?"

"Vegetarians, vegans-"

"Okay I get it, I get it!" In the mirror in front of him he saw the corner of Happy's mouth quirk upwards, and Peter let out a short laugh, before cutting himself off when the man in the front of the car jerked his head around, face back to it's resting state, but he didn't raise the screen between them, which made Peter laugh even more, so he had to cover his mouth with his hand. Happy just threw his suit back at him, telling him to get changed.

* * *

"Mr Stark asked me to leave you here," said Happy, but he didn't sound too sure about doing that. The office looking building was strangely mundane for Tony: no big A or his last name hanging up; the building wasn't shaped in any interesting way but just as a rectangle; the brick wasn't metallic or silvery but a faded browny orange. Happy flipped up the pad outside the door and put his hands in his pockets. "I'll pick you up in an hour to go through the drive-thru," he said casually, then ducked back into the car and pulled away, leaving Peter in the shade of the other buildings all around, which looked the same as the one he was about to enter. He looked around, anxious about being seen even though he was supposed to be here, but then he pulled the thumbprint he'd made using a Wiki-how article out of his backpack and pressed it to the pad. He didn't know how unsure he'd been that it'd work until it clicked green and he let out a relieved breath, pushing open the door.

The lights clicked on slowly across the room as it all powered on, and yes, in here it looked much more sleek and StarkTech. "Welcome Sir-" announces a woman's Irish voice.

Holding up his hands, Peter looked around the room trying to determine where the voice had come from. "Oh no. I'm not- I'm not him."

"I know who you are Master Parker."

He raised his eyebrows. "Uh... right. Great! And who are you?"

"This lab. Mr Stark built it in his last few months for an express purpose." Peter did a full 360 degree turn, searching the room for anything Tony could have left him, but there were only tools and raw materials scattered around on the tables, unless there was nanotech in amongst it! Getting excited, Peter squinted, using his spidey senses to try to search for some. "I see you are impatient."

"You have eyes?"

"No," she said simply, pausing for a moment so he was left in silence. Abruptly she announced "let me show you what you are here to see." Even as she spoke the words what he'd thought was a wall on the other side of the room opened and spun around, revealing two cylindrical cases. One held an Iron-Man suit, but in green and silver. It was just as tall as his own suit, which he supposed was meant to give him a hint as to when he should give it to Morgan. The other case didn't hold a suit, but a stool with another drive on it. Peter couldn't hide the disappointment, even though he knew that was really entitled. To him, Tony had given him a new suit only a few days ago, but it had been five years for his mentor; if Morgan had a suit; he'd been hoping for an up to date one too. "Peter," said the voice. "Insert it into the hip of your suit." His hand snapped to his hips, and he pressed in, confused, feeling a small indentation he hadn't noticed in space. To be fair, things had been quite intense what with meeting that guy obsessed with Footloose and his crew, even before getting Snapped.

Now he stepped forwards to take the drive and pressed it into the space as he'd been told to. Immediately the suit seemed to glow from bottom to top until Tony's voice announced 'update complete'. Peter leapt our of his skin because that voice wasn't robotic, it was as casual as ever. He could almost see him spinning on that chair again. "Tony?" He muttered.

"Hey Pete." The teenager clutched his head, sinking to a crouch. "I've got some stuff to show you. Wanna do a test run?" He glanced across to Morgan's suit, spinning back into the wall, then above it to the clock that emerged on the other side of the wall.

"I should have time for that."

* * *

It was even more difficult than usual taking off the suit and going back to the mundane half of his life. Even though he now knew he could go back to Tony soon, it still hurt losing the voice that had just been introducing him to all the new things he could do; that had been even better than when Tony had left him to figure it out himself. Luckily this version of Tony couldn't leave him, right? Even if he had to take a break for his Peter Parker life, soon he could get back to him.

**_Reviews will be gladly accepted ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2:_**

**_AN: Thank you for the awesome response to Chapter 1, please do keep it coming!_**

**_If you want another MCU fanfiction to check out while you're waiting I recommend The Protector by justyourfriendlyneighbour. Its set in Age of Ultron where a fan gets dragged into the plot but not as herself- as an AI- which I think is an awesome idea! Its a really funny read so do have a look if that sounds interesting to you!_**

Standing at Italian security with a stern faced guard, Peter wondered if maybe he should have put the suit in his suitcase rather than his carry-on bag. Or better yet left it at home. But you never knew when there could be an airport crime these days, right? If he was being honest, really he was just worried about losing it. He'd only just gotten Tony's voice back. That didn't lessen the awkwardness as the guard narrowed her eyes at him. He scratched his head. "I'm uh, going to a convention?" She shook her head in confusion. "Dressing up? Cosplay?"

Suddenly her eyes lit up and the woman put her gloved hand out for a high five. Strange, but he shrugged and acquiesced. "I cosplayed as Pikachu at Rome Comicon last year!" She said slowly with a thick accent and he nodded.

"Awesome..."

"Enjoy!" She grinned, zipping up his backpack and waving him off. He glanced around, worried that any of the kids from school had seen but in fact they weren't anywhere around. He turned around slowly, letting the hairs on his skin perk up to listen out for any of them, and realised they were at baggage claim, about to leave without him! His eyes flew open and he darted off.

* * *

They arrived at the hotel late after a long traffic jam; getting a quick buffet dinner then their keys for their rooms and everyone flopped into bed. Ned was out cold in ten seconds but despite racing halfway across the airport Peter was still wide awake. He stared up at the ceiling for two minutes, sat up cross legged twiddling his thumbs for one, then jumped off the cheap uncomfortable bed and unzipped his backpack, donning his suit and slipping out the window. "You've been to Venice right Tony?" He asked as he landed on the floor.

"At least three times before I was your age alone." Always the show-off.

Peter glanced up at the open window. "Where's the crime hotspot?"

"You're going looking for trouble now? I thought this was supposed to be a vacation."

His cheeks stung a little as he grinned widely. "It's a field trip. You're meant to do work on them!"

"Yuh-huh, yuh-huh." He could practically see Tony rolling his eyes.

* * *

They passed St Mark's Basilica, lit up by the dark- he only knew the name because Tony was acting as tour guide to all the places he'd made a discovery pivotal to the world's intellectual development or had inappropriate sex- there was no in between, although some fit into both categories! "Here ya go," Tony announced.

He looked around. "This is just an alleyway."

"Patience, Parker."

He sucked in his lip, but sure enough it was only a minute or so later that a gondola pulled up with a figure inside. Peter couldn't see what he was wearing in the dark but he seemed to have a ski mask on and a dark bodysuit. Peter leaned forward out of the shadows to get a closer look and nearly let out an affronted shriek, but he bit his tongue- literally- so had to put his hand up to check if there was any blood! Stepping back again, he whispered quickly "Tony- that guy is wearing a villain version of my suit!"

"What makes it villainous?" Asked Tony, in a genuinely curious voice.

Peter shrugged, peering round again to check he hadn't been spotted. "It's stolen! Theft is villainous!"

"Maybe he's just a fanboy. What do you call it? 'Cosplay'?" How could 'smirk' be a tone of voice?

"I didn't tell you about that so you could mock me," Peter scowled, but then a loud splashing sound made him lean forward. The gondola was empty. "Where'd he go?" He muttered, and Tony told him to look up. So he did so, straight up to the sky.

"A bit lower," his mentor corrected and Peter spotted his doppelgänger crawling up the wall and into an open window. "Back down," His eyes scanned back to the gondola, then across the canal at the public camera set up on the tunnel. Perfect. Someone to see him avenging his reputation. Peter started forwards to follow the thief but then he jumped out of the window straight back into the gondola, sending up another huge splash. He snatched the camera and pulled out the SD card, replacing it with another one, then the gondola flew off down the canal at superhuman speed. Peter jogged out and stared down after him, but he'd disappeared into the dark without any accountancy.

"Tony," he snapped, his eyebrows furrowing. "Search for Spider-Man Thief." The new update had included a screen, and now Tony pulled up a series of videos for him: Tokyo; Dublin; Amsterdam; Sydney. All wracking up views and dislikes. The nicest comments asking if someone had replaced him in the Snap; the meanest ones swearing the world would be a better place if he and the other Avengers hadn't come back from it. "Who is this asshole?" He muttered.

"Language!" Tony exclaimed, before making a strange hmm sound. "I'm not sure that's my line."

* * *

When Peter got back to his hotel room it was to find a gun pointed at his head. "Mr Parker... you're a hard man to track down."

Rapidly, Peter spun around. "Nick Fury?" He pointed to the bed. "Shush! My room-mate's asleep!"

Fury rolled his eyes. "He sleeps better than a god-damned log. Didn't even flinch when I loaded up this revolver."

Peter glanced back and forth between Ned and the gun, but the agent was still looking at him. He supposed he should say something. "All those missed calls were from you?" It didn't even sound convincing in his own head, and certainly not to the badass arranger of the Avengers. Fury fixed him with a stare that made Peter remember he was still in his suit. He covered his chest with crossed arms, which obviously didn't work very well. Then he started to make some strange noises as he tried to work out what to say, but Fury just waved his attempts off.

"I don't care where you've been. I've seen the videos, but it doesn't matter now what you've been doing to recover from Stark's death. As long as you take back up your mantle. We need your help."

Peter held up his hands. "I haven't been doing what you've seen online. You can ask my Aunt May! I've been in New York as all those videos have been taking place; someone's trying to deframe my name!"

"Did you just mash up defamation and framing to make your own word?" Peter shrugged; he supposed he had, but it hadn't been purposeful. "Fine, fine," Fury said. "We'll look into it but we have bigger fish to fry right now. Fish similar to the ones we know, just a little off."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "I notice you keep using the word 'we'. Are you referring to yourself and the gun or...?"

"Tone down the sass Junior," said Fury. "I could pretend I didn't hear what you just told me and have you convicted."

He couldn't tell whether Fury was being serious or not, so he nodded and went with him to his Venice HQ. Of course he had a Venice HQ!

* * *

As they walked through the door Peter yawned; at last he was feeling that tiredness the rest of his classmates had been complaining about since they got off the plane. Fury glanced at him, but didn't say anything until an impressive looking man turned around. Or at least he would have been impressive if Peter hadn't met a lot of tall buff men with capes lately. What was strange was that he was holding a fish bowl. "Who's this?" He asked. "Doctor Goldfish?"

The man put down his helmet and shook Peter's hand. "You got the first part right. It's Doctor Mysterio." He seemed nice, and he'd taken Peter mocking him well; he felt a little bad for doing it now.

"His world needs help," said Fury, marching over to a table, bringing up an electric map on it and zooming out. Peter gave Mysterio a glance, trying to see if he was an alien from another planet, and he may have had some strange headgear but he didn't have the same obviously otherworldly look as Thor. "He's from Earth, just not our Earth," Fury clarified, and gestured for Peter to step over. Reluctantly, he did so, watching as an electronic illustration mapped out what Fury was saying. "The Snap tore a hole in our universe and created pathways to others."

His eyes widening, Peter was now wide awake again. "You're talking about a multiverse!" His brain was nerding out, considering all the possibilities.

Mysterio jumped straight onto his excitement. "Precisely. And I need your help."

Peter shook his head, holding his hands up. "I just have a scientific interest in this. It sounds way too large scale for a friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man to deal with." He remembered what Tony in the suit had said to him only a couple of hours ago, although it felt longer than the amount of time he'd spent dusted. "I'm on vacation. Isn't there anyone... bigger to deal with this? What about Thor?"

"Off world," Fury reeled off automatically.

"Captain Marvel?"

"Unavailable."

Mysterio took a few steps towards him. Peter wasn't sure what his powers were, but it was highly likely he had some sort of eye persuasion power thing going on, because they seemed to swirl, encouraging him to agree. "I know it might be hard to step up, but your world is so much better off for having people who do. Mine could really do with someone like you."

It was in the eyes. That was what made him agree.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**AN: I wasn't sure about this chapter as I was writing it so I planned it out but left it unwritten and then I came back and wrote it last after the new trailer, so it's sort of just piecing things together from that plus what I already had.**_

_**After I upload this I'm about to post another short Endgame fic about the five stages of grief so check it out if it sounds interesting!**_

Fury and Mysterio spent an hour explaining the situation to Peter and then they let him get a couple of hours rest. Still, it seemed that he'd just collapsed into his bed when Ned was shaking him awake. He tried to shake his best friend off but Ned was relentless. "We've had like 15 hours of sleep man!" He cried. "I want food!"

"I haven't," Peter groaned and explained his night-time activities.

"You learnt there's a multiverse and you didn't wake me when you got back?" Ned exclaimed. Then- "wait do you have a new partner now?"

With a yawn, Peter rolled out of bed, thankful he hadn't had the energy to change last night as he certainly didn't now. "Nah man," he said. "You'll always be my man in the chair," they did their handshake, just as smooth as ever, then headed down to the buffet.

* * *

Venice was beautiful but it was a struggle to focus on their tour of St Mark's when his mind flew with the new possibilities and dangers he'd just learnt of. In the afternoon they were given free time to explore, after being reminded to stay in groups. Ned spotted a cafe selling huge genuine Italian pizzas dripping with mozzarella and his best friend immediately darted towards it. Peter started to follow him but then he spotted familiar glinting eyes across the piazza and froze. Mysterio wasn't disguised in normal clothes; wasn't trying to blend in whatsoever. People walked past him with a brief glance but when they realised he wasn't a recognisable hero they dismissed him. Peter found it hard to do the same.

"Parker!" Said MJ waving a hand in front of his face. "Are you coming or what?" He bit his lip. That pizza smelled so good and MJ's hand was on his arm! He could practically see them Lady and the Tramp-ing it up with strings of cheese.

"I... can't," he dragged the words out, disappointed.

She frowned at him. "They told us to stick together."

He shrugged and forced a chuckle.. "Guess I'm more of a rebel than I thought."

Raising an eyebrow, she thumped him on the shoulder. "Yeah Peter, sure!" She followed Ned, Liz and Flash into the pizzeria with only one backwards glance at him. Peter gritted his teeth, almost changing his mind and running after her, but instead he forced himself the other way.

"What are you doing here?" He whisper-yelled at Mysterio, even though none of the Italians or tourists walking around were paying them any attention. Recognising that, he changed his voice back to normal, although pulling the other superhero into an alleyway out of sight of anyone, but especially his friends. "I thought we were meeting at midnight."

"There's been a development," said Mysterio. "Fury told me where you'd be." Of course Fury knew where he was. He'd tracked down his hotel. In fact he'd probably planted a GPS on him last night to make sure he didn't run off.

"What's happened?" Rather than telling him, Mysterio pulled up his sleeve and showed Peter the flickering pixels there. "You're vanishing?" He guessed, correctly, as made apparent by the nod. Like the dusting? No, it wasn't that anyone was doing this out of spite to Mysterio, it was just the fact that he was where he wasn't supposed to be. It seemed like they were gonna have to speed up their plans.

* * *

Mysterio took him to the famous bridge he'd seen in all the Instagram photos of Venice, sitting down on it to wait for the villain who'd followed him from his world. Peter joined him, but almost immediately spotted a huge red and gold mural across the water. It was a tribute, surrounded by flowers, but he gritted his fists anyway. Mysterio couldn't see his face as Peter had changed into the suit, but he saw his hands. "Sometimes people die," said the man from the other realm, squeezing his shoulder, although there was something in his tone... disappointment? Who had he lost?

Peter would have asked, but then Mysterio bolted up and he spotted a man on a boat. "He doesn't look much like a supervillain."

"Sometimes they don't." That was true; Liz's dad hadn't when his wings weren't out. "I'll get his sidekick, you go for him." Peter nodded and immediately swung down, wrapping the man at the wheel in his webbing. The villain began to shout words at him he couldn't understand; words from the other Earth?

"Stop struggling!" Peter yelled. "Wait here for my friend." But the man wouldn't stop struggling so he had to fight back, pushing him onto the floor and knocking him out. Without him at the wheel the ship started to dip to the right, so Peter leapt up, grabbing it himself. "Uh, Tony?" He asked his suit. "You've been a bit quiet today. I could do with a hand here. You're a billionaire, you've steered a ship before right?" No reply. Peter yanked the wheel the other way and the ship turned slowly but completely the other way. Too sharp. "TONY?" Instead of a reply, his suit tightened up, making him gasp for air. It seemed to be trying to strangle him, squeezing him until his eyes started to black out.

Scratching at his throat desperately with his fingers, Peter yanked his mask off and threw it to the floor. He darted towards the wheel again and pulled the ship back around moments before it would have crashed straight into a wall. Honks abounded from the other ships, but he just exhaled heavily, shouting out for some help from Mysterio but nothing came. The red lever had to be the stop one right? It certainly would be if this were a movie. Peter pulled hard on it, clenching his teeth and shutting his eyes as they flew towards the wall yet again, and when they started to brush up against it he reached for the villain to pull him out of the wreckage but then they stopped, luckily only scraping the side of the vehicle. What was it with him and boats?

Peter attached the villain to his webbing, dragging him along behind him as he raced downstairs, but Mysterio was nowhere to be found. His caller ID started to ring and he wanted to pick up the call to find out where the man he'd captured this villain for was, but he couldn't bring himself to put the mask back on in case it malfunctioned again, so he pulled his phone out of his back pocket instead and tapped hard on the accept call button with his glove. "Parker," said Fury, his voice sounded terrifyingly angry. "Where are you?"

Stepping back up onto the deck, he glanced around for landmarks and shrugged. "On a boat..." From the noise on the other end of the line he assumed Fury wanted more information. "Mysterio dragged me out here. He said you told him where I was and I caught his villain for him to stop his issues back home but then he disappeared." Fury said a word standing with M and ending with R that Peter's Aunt would have grounded him for. Then he said it again. "What's going on?" He asked, wanting to be let in. He'd hated being on the outside with the other Avengers for being such a kid.

"I'm afraid your life is about to change Mr Parker," Fury said. "But at least I now know you're not the hazard risk I have to look out for."

Peter glanced down at the man he'd caught to check he was still out. "What do you mean? Who is?"

"Mysterio," said Fury slowly. "It appears he's been the one manipulating your public image with these fake videos, and that he manipulated you into hurting that civilian and revealing your identity."

"Revealing my-?" Peter trailed off in horror as he pulled down his notifications to see dozens of abrasive tweets to his personal account flooding in.

"I'm sorry," Fury apologised genuinely. "It seems I need a system of more background checks: first Hydra; now this..."

"How am I supposed to go back to my hotel room?" Peter panicked. "I'm gonna get thrown out! Everyone's gonna think I'm the one who's gone crazy!"

"We can get you a jet straight back to the US," said Fury. "We'll find Mysterio and stop him."

Peter shook his head, thinking of MJ, of Ned. "No. I can't run away from this, no matter how much I might want to. That isn't what Tony would do." Speaking of, he reached down to the hip where the hard-drive had been, but there was nothing there, no indent at all. "He took my suit," he muttered, and then said it again louder for Fury to hear. He'd taken Tony from him. Peter might not be running away, but he was certainly going to run after Mysterio once he'd cleaned this up.

* * *

Peter tried not to pay attention to the people glaring or whispering about him as he rushed through the streets, retracing his steps. He'd dumped the fake suit and made it back to the cafe but his friends weren't sitting at the table. Where had they been supposed to meet up? He tried hard to think back, but then there was a tap on his shoulder and he spun around, ready to attack the man who'd taken his mentor. Instead it was his best friend. He mentally crossed his fingers, praying Ned hadn't turned against him, and could have cried when his friend asked, "that guy was a villain right?"

"I thought so," Peter exhaled. "I'll explain in depth to you later, promise. I could have done with a much more loyal man in the chair."

"I'll be available for next time," Instead of their handshake Ned gave him a quick hug, apparently knowing he needed more than a tap, but then he moved away, revealing their other friends behind him. Flash's mouth hung open in shocked horror, Liz's mouth was fixed in an angry pout (apparently having put together that he was the one who caught her father). He glanced across to MJ last, terrified of her reaction. If he could have, he would have put off seeing her forever, or at least for a few hours. But he also wanted to know what she'd say. Stepping forwards, she scanned his face and she didn't say anything. She just slapped him.

"Ow!" Peter exclaimed, rubbing his cheek. "I had to keep it a secret, I'm sorry, but those videos are trying to make me seem-"

"I'm not annoyed that you didn't tell me you're a superhero!" MJ told him. "I've read comic books, I know it's important to maintain a double identity, but you could have at least been creative with some excuses for all those voicemails I left you while you were off gallivanting last year! I thought something was actually wrong!"

"Something was actually wrong!" He protested. "I've faced death a few times!"

"No need to boast," she rolled her eyes, but she seemed a little self conscious and then she asked, "you're rushing into one of those dangerous situations again right?" He wasn't sure exactly when, but he nodded. Leaning forwards she pressed a brief kiss on his lips that filled him with energy. That was more than enough incentive to come back!

_**Lemme know what you think :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4:_**

When Peter got back from Venice all he wanted was to flop into bed. He didn't expect there to be anyone else in his house except May, who was happy to let him have some down time these days. However when he got to his apartment his spidey senses perked up and he could hear multiple voices inside. Automatically he pushed into the door, ready to save his aunt, but he pulled the webs coming out of his hands back in when he realised who was sat on the sofa. Morgan was grinning up at him, rushing over to him with the chocolate milk his aunt kept in the fridge for him still around her mouth like a thick beard! "How do you do that?" She asked curiously, throwing her hands forward with her eyes narrowed, trying to make some shoot out of her own hands. May and Pepper turned their heads to look at him.

"Welcome home kiddo," May said, taking his suitcase for him, even though he was the one with super strength.

"Hi Peter," Pepper gave him a little wave. "Happy tells me you got the message." And a wink.

"Sure did," he confirmed, trying to keep a smile on his face. It seemed Pepper didn't know he'd lost the suit so quickly and he didn't want her finding out how useless he'd been at protecting his property.

Morgan threw her head back to study him. "What message?"

"From y-Dad," He corrected himself, and May smiled approvingly. He bent down to her level. "It was a message for me but he loves you so much he had to mention you in it too. Told me to keep an eye on you," He bopped her in the spot between her eyes, which made her blink and giggle.

"You know a way you could do that, if you're up for it, is babysitting tonight?" Suggested Pepper. He glanced over at her in surprise. He hadn't even known they were coming, but that made it seem they were staying for a while. At least overnight. She sounded a little reluctant though, as if unsure.

"I'm taking Pepper on a girls night out in the Big Apple. She hasn't had one since this one was born," May ruffled Morgan's hair. "Your uh, co-worker..." she shrugged. "Wanda agreed to come too!"

"Scarlet Witch?" He raised an eyebrow. Apparently she was free _now_, or she'd been hiding from Fury too so he'd come to Peter for help.

"There's no Big Bad anymore kiddo," his aunt said, though Peter wasn't sure that was quite right. "You guys can take a night off every now and then."

With a tug on his jacket sleeve, Morgan recaptured his attention. "Please Peter! I've really missed you!"

He smiled at her. "Of course!" Though his suspicions weren't any lessened.

* * *

After their guardians left for the 'girls night', Morgan immediately asked for cheeseburgers for dinner, giving Peter de ja vu to his ride with Happy. He was going to let her anyway, but she didn't know that and gave a three pronged argument as to why she should be allowed it: they didn't have any fast food in the countryside; they could order without him having to leave the house and possibly lose her in the city so get in trouble with her mom; Happy told her cheeseburgers were her dad's favourite food. Ahh... that was why both she and Tony's old bodyguard were obsessed with them. In honour of Tony, Peter agreed and soon the two of them were sprawled on the sofa amongst more food than he'd been planning to order, but they were both still growing right? Personally, he needed to energise for whenever Fury called him with news on his new nemesis and called him out for an immediate fight.

Peter was feeling pretty bloated on fries and wings and burger and shakes when there was a knock on the door. It was early for them to be back already, how wrong could their girls night have gone? He told Morgan to set up the monopoly board whilst he went to the door. His hands was resting on the knob ready to open it when the hairs on Peter's skin flew upwards and he paused, looking through the peephole instead. To his horror, staring back through it were the eyes of Mysterio, close up as though he'd known Peter would do that. He glanced back to his room where his suitcase lay, but of course there was no suit inside today. The door began to be knocked on and he raced over to Morgan, telling her to go into his room. She started to argue but then the sound intensified so she ran in, sending him a fearful backwards glance. Mysterio didn't take long to crash through the door and Peter was ready to throw a web at him but as he did a larger one flew at Peter himself, pinning him to the wall whilst the one directed at Mysterio only succeeded in wrapping his hand, since there was nothing behind him. As the super-villain tried to pick the web off of his hand like some minor inconvenience, Peter used his super agility to slip out of the trap. He was nearly there when Mysterio shot another one at him- this time his head. Peter gasped for breath, as Mysterio began to monologue about how the superhero had ruined everything he had, which made no sense, since they'd never met before Venice! Then he clutched at his head, screaming; it seemed he truly was insane. Mysterio reached for the hard-drive, apparently not insane, just being assaulted by Tony Stark's loud mouthed brand of retribution! Even without him having the suit, his mentor was still helping him. He needed to use that opportunity.

Slipping out of the trap, he grabbed Mysterio by the head, ready to wrap him in his own biological web, but despite the presumably technical and loud-mouthed sensory distractions, Mysterio pushed through and assaulted Peter with his own manufactured super-strength, shoving him back into the wall and wrestling him to the floor. Peter struggled back though and the two of them fought on the floor almost as if they were in a ring, except there was no-one to call foul so when eight human looking arms snapped out through the suit, no-one stopped Mysterio. Instead he wrapped Peter in his grip, wrapping him so tight his vision started to glaze over. If he'd been able to quip like Tony could do even in the worst of situations, he would have questioned what Mysterio was doing to his gorgeous suit. Instead he just felt despair as he saw the arms rip holes through the fabric whilst he tried to breathe through the pain and think of something to do- but all he could think was one word that wasn't appropriate with Morgan in the next room.

"Leave my brother alone!"

Or maybe she was in the same room. Using all the fullness of her 3 and a half feet, Tony's daughter had on his iron glove and had shot it at the villain with perfect aim, knocking him back. Acting quickly, Peter wrapped Mysterio's wrists in webs like handcuffs. "Who's this?" He spat out in disgust. "The leader of your fan club?" Peter shot another one at his mouth like a gag. Frowning, he inspected the suit; it didn't look too good. But then Morgan ran over and he hugged her to his side. If Tony's drive was lost it would be okay; his legacy was still safe. And maybe Peter had been too attached to it anyway. If the hard-drive was okay he needed to remember it wasn't Tony's soul. It was only an AI. It was great, but so were the photos; the memories; Morgan.

The door opened again and both of them immediately held up their hands: him to shoot a web; her to use the Iron glove. "Woah woah woah woah woah!" May cried out, falling against the doorframe. Wanda helped her up with a very atypically unchill giggle.

"Mworgen Stark gimme that ri'now!" Pepper shouted, wobbling over to snatch it.

Upon hearing that name, Mysterio's eyes lit up in horror, but Peter ignored him, frowning. "You really went on a girls night?"

"Yeah," May raised her eyebrows. "Whaddya think we were doing?"

Something to do with taking down supervillains like him? He glanced at Mysterio, who was still looking between Pepper and Morgan, his eyes filling with tears. "Do have a secret though," Pepper admitted, putting a finger to her lips. Having thrown the Iron glove down she lifted up Morgan. "We're staying in New York!"

Morgan's face, which had been pretty devastated as she seemed sure she was in trouble and maybe not even allowed back, broke into a grin and she wrapped her arms around her mother.

"You shouldn't be alone," Wanda drawled in what seemed to be an even thicker accent than usual. "You need to be surrounded by everyone who loves you!" She joined the hug, but Peter held up a hand, trying to remind her of her powers.

"Uh... Scarlet Witch, could you help me with this?" Luckily her magic still worked even smashed and she secured Mysterio. The villain's eyes were red with sadness but Peter refused to take off the gag, even if he wanted to know what was wrong with him. The truth was, probably something biological. There was no saving some people.

**_AN: Next chapter's the last one and it's from Morgan's POV. Lemme know what you think's gonna happen!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

Morgan blew out the candles on her cake with the same wish she'd used ever since she'd moved to Brooklyn. Maybe this year would be different; 16 was a big one, right? She looked up from the cake with a deep breath to see her brother sitting across from her smiling. But there was something off in his expression, and shooting her eyes down she saw the phone perched on his lap. He hadn't read them, but there was a series of unopened texts buzzing up on the screen. Noticing she had noticed, Peter turned the phone upside down on the table, gaining a satisfied nod from her mom and Aunt May. He may be 29 years old but the two women could still treat him like a misbehaving toddler if he let them down!

After they'd finished the cake it was time for presents but Peter excused himself. "I'm so sorry Morgan, I've gotta take this."

May shot him a disappointed look but then her expression changed. He must have silently conveyed something to her but the way he was facing Morgan couldn't see his face. She watched him shut the door and then took a box but bit her lip. "I'm just gonna go check if he's okay." Her mom started to protest but Morgan handed her a glass. "Open a bottle, to celebrate my birthday. Reminisce on all your most embarrassing memories of me." Pepper rolled her eyes but smiled a little and got another glass out for May as Morgan left the apartment. Her mom certainly needed a drink. She'd been especially busy at the business she'd created and managed when they'd moved here twelve years ago, and drinking with May always helped chill her out.

In the corridor Peter's phone was briefly visible before he snatched it away but she saw he was on his contact information: Scarlet Witch; Shang-Chi, Shuri, Thor (on land). Superhero names. "What are you doing?" She asked and that was when he hid it. He scratched his head for a moment as if deciding which story tell her, which annoyed her a little. She wanted him to tell her the truth; and asked him to do so. Not in the mood for begging with her eyes. Apparently he realised that was for the best because he admitted, "I'm seeing who might be free to help but no-one's in the area. I miss the days when the Avengers were based in this city."

"To help against who?" She asked. "You're Spider-Man, and you've earned the name with age now!" She jostled him.

He squeezed her hand but shook his head. "Not against this one. He had the same powers as me- but better. I need someone else to defeat him."

She raised an eyebrow just like her mom had done. "The guy from when I first came to town? Mysterio?"

Peter nodded. "I'm surprised you remember him. You were pretty young."

She shrugged. "It was quite a memorable event in my lifetime. I was the one with different powers helping you out that time. Unfortunately my mom took that glove of Dad's." Her eyes lit up. "You knew Dad when he used to live here right? Do you think he left any suits I could use?" That was what she saw behind her eyes whenever she blew out her candles. Herself flying through the air shooting lasers at demons while Peter swung alongside her. Some girls dreamed of being princesses; not her!

Peter rubbed his head, and she realised he was hiding something from her. Rather than saying anything she gave him a moment, and it only took a second for him to give in, but he insisted on her opening her presents first.

She'd never been so anxious to get the process over with. Usually she tried to keep opening her presents as long as possible but today they wouldn't stop coming. Finally she finished the last one and immediately jumped up. "Woah Morg!" Her mom said. "What's the rush?"

She glanced at Peter and began to say something about how he had a secret present for her, but he interrupted her, unable to lie to an authority figure. "I need her help."

Pepper fixed her lip. "Those suits will be the death of me." Morgan knew her mother had hated how obsessed their father had been with being Iron Man but when he had accepted their country life she had accepted the superhero side and aided in the defeat of Thanos. However her suit had gone away with the rest of her things from their father after he had died and as far as Morgan knew she'd never used it again.

"I want this Mom," Morgan said, squeezing her hand. "Please. I want to help. I'm ready to take on Dad's legacy. I've been waiting my whole life." It only took Pepper a glance at her best friend to nod.

"There comes a point when we can't stop them," Aunt May said as the two of them headed towards the door, but in synch they both turned around and went back to embrace their respective mothers.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Asked Morgan. She understood why Peter had never learnt to drive since they lived in New York and he had the ability to swing across it anyway, but as someone who didn't have natural super abilities, she was getting pretty tired of walking, especially if they were going to be fighting soon.

"Here," said Peter, stopping outside a boring looking building. She'd sort of been expecting their dad's secret lab to be something sleek and crazy, but maybe the idea of secrecy meant it had to fit in with all the other mundane buildings. He put up his thumb to open the door, explaining that originally he'd had to recreate their dad's print but then the lab had shown him how to change it.

"The lab?" She asked in confusion. Was it alive? She quickly got her answer when the lights booted on and they were greeted by an Irish voice.

"Ooh!" Said the woman. "Miss Stark is here too today!"

"She's ready for her suit," said Peter, and she grinned. She couldn't believe this was really happening. And happening fast. The AI didn't fight back like her mom usually would so instead a wall slid out and spun around to reveal an empty case and one which contained a suit just like the photos she'd seen of their father but in green and silver.

"I feel a little faint," she said, putting a hand out to steady herself.

"Me too," Peter admitted. "I hope Dad wouldn't kill me for bringing you into this at this age."

"I'm a year older than you were when he did the same," she pointed out, although she only barely heard him. Her mind was buzzing with excitement as she stepped forwards, her eyes glinting in anticipation. His next words were only white noise- until he tapped her on her shoulder.

Turning to face him, she saw amusement laced between the nervousness there. "I'm gonna give you a minute alone, but I'm afraid we don't have much time to spare. You need a quick crash course and then we have to go get Mysterio."

"A moment alone with the suit?" She raised an eyebrow. She may be excited, but she wasn't that much of a loser!

He shrugged. "I think you're gonna want one when you put it on."

After giving him the obligatory Rude Little Sister disbelieving expression, it didn't take much convincing for her to change into the suit. Staring at herself in the mirror, she felt herself welling up wearing the outfit based on her father's, but it wasn't until she put the helmet down that a tear broke free. Although it was abruptly stopped by a shriek when a ghost of a voice told her "you look badass sweetheart."

Automatically she put a hand up to cover her mouth, but of course that did little since there was already metal over it! Even more dizzy than before, Morgan stumbled back to a sitdown on the floor. "Daddy?" She whispered, not wanting anyone to hear and take him away.

"Not quite," the voice said. "I'm still gone, I'm disappointed to have to admit." She choked back a sob. "But before I died I created two suits with a part of my consciousness inside. To guide and help you both. I'd just made Peter a new suit so I simply gave him a hard-drive, but for you I built my consciousness _into_ your suit."

"Peter's had your help for years?" She asked, unable to hide the jealousy.

"As long as he didn't lose it," the suit joked, but at the same time her brother spoke from behind her, saying that he had, that it had been taken and destroyed by Mysterio. Morgan clapped a hand over her mouth, but Peter shook his head, explaining that it had probably been for the best. That he had become too dependent on their dad too soon after his death and hadn't recognised that he was truly gone. Things were different for Morgan, as she told her brother, she had lived in a world without her father for over two thirds of her life. She knew he was gone, but an echo of him was something she'd dreamed of for years. She needed some guidance, particularly if she was supposed to fight with only an hour or so of training. She needed their dad's experience with this suit.

* * *

"Morg!" Peter shouted from the front of the lab after less than a hour of letting her get to know the suit. "We need to go, he's here."

She took a deep breath. "You can do this," said their dad's voice through the suit. "Turn on co-pilot mode. It isn't the same as letting go of all control but it'll help me guide you easier and make my reactions easier. When you know the suit better it might be too distracting but for now it'll help you out." She nodded and did as he said, following Peter to the door, but staying inside as he gestured at her, to be a surprise. Hopefully she'd actually be a useful one.

"Spider-Man!" Mysterio shouted gleefully. "It's been a while."

"I wouldn't guess it by looking at you," her brother said. Did that mean the villain hadn't aged?

Mysterio thanked him. "I'm a master of illusions, you were certainly fooled by my glitching makeup in Italy."

"So this world isn't throwing you out?"

A scoff. "You'd think it would have done so by now if it were."

Morgan leaned around the corner to see her brother shrug. "Guess I'll have to do it then." He jumped towards Mysterio as Morgan leant back on the wall again, trying to steady her breathing. She needed to be somewhat in control to be any use here. "There's an exit around the back," their dad said. "Sneak up on him from behind." He pulled up a short nap and she ran to follow it, giving herself the tiniest of pep talks before preparing to join the fight, but then she heard what Mysterio was saying. Or explaining. It seemed Peter had asked him why he was doing this.

"I told you last time we met!" Mysterio spat. "You took everything from me, and then you didn't even make it worth anything. You died yourself!"

Morgan's brow furrowed, and Peter shook his head as they circled each other, occasionally trying to fight, but they seemed fairly well matched. "I've only ever met you in Venice and when you came to my apartment. I've never stolen anything from you!"

"I've searched the multiverse," said Mysterio. "And you might die or live but you're always the same. And so is my father's fate. Sometimes it happens differently but my father is always dead because of you. The best I ever found was this world. That suit."

A rock caught in Morgan's throat and she stumbled forward. Both men turned to face her and she let down her helmet, getting rid of their father's voice. "You're my brother?" She asked, stepping forwards with her hands held up in surrender.

Mysterio didn't let his guard down, keeping his focus on Peter, but he jerked his head and said "I thought you already had one."

She nodded. "Peter is my brother. I love him, he loves me, our Dad loved both of us. That's why he left us both a suit."

Mysterio glared at Peter. "But he caused Dad's death! He didn't deserve it!"

She could see Peter's gears turning, she had to keep talking to distract Mysterio. "Of course I want Dad back too, but Peter didn't kill him in my world and I can't imagine he did in any other one. Dad sacrificed himself for the good of the world, for all of us. We shouldn't be upset that he's gone, we should be proud of what he did for us." Mysterio's eyes moved from side to side as if reconciling this idea. She saw Peter move to attack him but she held out a hand, not wanting to provoke him into doing anything drastic. "What's your name?" She asked gently.

He looked away from Peter and genuinely considered her. "Quentin."

"Please, Quentin. Let it go," She was only a step away now and then she closed the gap and embraced her other world brother. His arms hung limply at his side for a moment and then they wrapped around her. Over her shoulder she saw Peter had taken off his mask too and his mouth hung open in surprise that love had won the day, as though this were a dream, or an animated movie. She wasn't sure what their father's voice would have told her to do if she'd kept the helmet on, but she liked to imagine it would have been something like this. That he'd told her to go around the back because he somehow knew which side of the conversation she needed to hear clearly.

**_AN: Thanks for reading! This is the last chapter so please let me know what you thought! Who else can't wait for Far From Home?_**


End file.
